The subject of radiation carcinogenesis is one which requires a constant assessment of the current state of knowledge of the effects of radiation in humans. Since the publication of the BEIR III report in 1980, there have been numerous publications which have enhanced the information contained in that report. The reassessment of the data from Hiroshima and Nagasaki will require a review of the risk estimates in the BEIR report. In addition, there continue to be additions to the body of data on human carcinogenesis as epidemiological studies are completed on populations at risk. The Organizing Committee for this conference has been able to put together a program which addresses both the subject of carcinogenesis as well as the associated problem of radiation dosimetry which is critical to the final assessment of the data. The speakers for this conference represent some of the premier researchers working in this field. It is expected that they will present some of the data from their current research and that the conference will present an overall summary of the state of knowledge today.